Scooby-Doo Comics Wiki:Policies and Guidelines
Welcome to the Scooby-Doo Comics Wiki! Here are a few simple things we ask to make everyone's experience more pleasurable. The full list of policies and guidelines is below. * Be Objective. Articles should be factual and not based on hearsay, opinion, nor unreleased content. If you want to speculate or voice your opinion, please do so in the talk page or on your user page. * Be Accurate. All material listed on this database requires a citation. If you are adding information, please cite the reference where you found that information. See also Scooby-Doo Wiki:Citing Sources. * Be Mindful of Copyrights. Visit the copyrights page for more information. * Be Respectful. We are not here to flame anyone or present subjective or offensive materials and opinions. The goal is simply to provide information as accurately as possible and allow readers to formulate their own opinions. If you disagree with something someone has posted discuss this in the talk page. If someone has posted something you find offensive in some way, please notify an administrator or moderator. * Be Yourself. The purpose of the Scooby-Doo Comics Wiki is not just to document all-things-Scooby-Doo, but to connect with other Marvel fans. Get to know your fellow users, but do it as yourself. Pretending to be a Marvel character is an activity which is better suited to other fan sites. If you enjoy editing, dive right in! * Keep It Clean. We're trying to establish a family-friendly wiki. Please forego the using of profanity. Thank you. * Follow the Naming Conventions. This site is very large and is growing faster each day. In order to keep organized and make sure that everyone can find what they are looking for please follow our page and image naming conventions. * Uploading Images. When uploading images, please be sure to make use of the Image Template. The most important fields are License, Source, and Subject. It would be nice to list the penciler if you happen to know the artist. Also, please do NOT merely paste in the template on top of a template already present without deleting the old one. If two templates are saved in the image file the categories do not work correctly. * Give Your Best: While it's not expected that you contribute with every piece of information that is within your reach, please do try to contribute with as much as you can, and avoid doing the barest of minimums. If you create a new article, please use the proper template and add relevant information like history text. If you update an article's infobox, complement that contribution by adding new information in other parts of the article that warrant it, such as the history text, notes, or trivia sections. Missing pieces of information that could've been added with ease will hinder the reading experience of an article for any reader. While it's part of the nature of a wiki that another user can add more information later on, don't regard that possibility as a certainty. * Ask For Help: Getting used to the workings of a long-established and ever-changing community is not easy. If you find yourself having trouble getting the hang of things, don't hesitate to contact either an administrator or a moderator. They're here to help, and will do so. * Have Fun! This 'golden rule' is repeated throughout the site for a reason. Our intent is not to offend anyone, but rather provide a great resource for readers from around the world to enjoy what we have accomplished. If you have questions, contact any of the administrators anytime, and they'll be glad to help you. Thank you for being a part of our project! Current Active Policies See Also *Policy:Vandalism Helpful Editing Links See Also * Category:Help Category:Policies